A Rose By Any Other Name
by XironbeastX
Summary: Sivir and Leblanc, humor, romance, drama, and scandalous behavior, what more do you need from a spin off of The Institute of Love and Lies :) rated M but not graphic, just suggestive
1. The Horrors We've Seen

Chapter 1- The Horrors We've Seen

Just another day at the institute of war, champions and summonors beginning there day in the Institutes cafeteria, most grouped around those from similar backrounds or city states, but most mornings generally went by without incidint with so many different champs in the same room, in fact many odd friendships sprang up at the League, maybe that was some hidden agenda of the summoners to promote world peace by encourageing friendships between prominent figures of opposing city states, but right now the hidden agendas of the summoners arn't really our concern are they, no our story starts at a rather common sight in the League of legends.

"10 letter word for social with a G in the fourth spot?" Mused Sivir aloud clicking her pen in a very obnoxious way staring at the crossward puzzle on the back of her issue of The Journal Of Justice.

"Gregarious." Replied Leblanc without even looking up from what she happened to be reading in her issue of The Journal Of Justice.

"Rrrright." Said Sivir beginning to fill in the little crossword squares.

"Doesn't having someone give you all the answers negate the purpose of a puzzle?" Asked Kalista who sat with her hands in her lap, clearly waiting for someone since she never ate anything, she was a fairly common sight at this particular table every morning.

"VIGTORY ISH SHTILL VIGTORY!" Stated Sivir through a mouthfull of cereal, then she began frantically looking for something "Hey?" She swallowed "Where's the little tray thingy with the bacon bits at?"

Leblanc sighed reaching into the tray next to her and pulling out a packet of Imitation Bacon Bits (Like not even real bacon bits, but those little hard crunchy fake ones that go on salades) and handed them to Sivir. "Here."

"Thanks." Replied Sivir happily pouring the whole packet into her bowl of cornflakes.

"How do you stomach that?" Asked Leblanc in disgust wrinkling her nose at Sivir's corflakes and bacon bits mix.

"I have a very refined palette." Replied Sivir proudly.

"You mean lack of a palette." Came a voice that had not been there before.

"Good morning Evelyn." Stated Kalista without even looking as Evelyn appeared on the bench right next to her holding a glass filled with crimson liquid.

"Whats in the glass?" Questioned Sivir eyeing it as she took another spoonful of cereal.

"Blood." Replied Evelyn placing her elbows on the table and taking a sip.

"Gross." Gagged Sivir into her cereal.

"Its tomato juice." Said Leblanc with a sigh and without looking up from her Journal issue that she had gone back to.

At that moment an earsplitting screech was heard, and on cue as if it had happened a hundred times before that (and it had) everyone lifted there assorted items off the table, as Valor came in for a landing, and sauntered down the table to where Mordekaiser and Swain sat engrossed in a game of chess, obviously looking for Beatrice, Swains Raven.

(Morning routines, crazy and weird am I right) any way back to the story)

Evelyn still watching the eagle as everyone placed there assorted items back on the table simply asked. "So who are you ladies spying on today?"

"We don't spy." Stated Sivir defensivly.

"Not so loud Idiot." Hissed Leblanc.

Evelyn chuckled as Sivir said more quetly this time."We observe."

"Right, because there's such a difference."Teased Evelyn with a smile.

"We try to learn how other couples make it work." Explained Leblanc.

"Becuase you two are such hopeless romantics, hunny if the two of you just worked those goods you'd find men." Leblanc snorted into her orange juice as Evelyn said it.

"Eleven letter word for a learning method with an S in the..."

Leblanc interrupted Sivir saying "Kinesthetic."

"Isnt that cheating?" Asked Evelyn.

"That's what I asked." Stated Kalista.

Evelyn gave a funny look and Leblanc just Sighed.

"Anyway who is it today ladies?"

"We were hoping you had a lead O Lady Of Gossip." Replied Sivir.

"PUH-lease, everyone knows thats Cassiopia."Retorted Evelyn.

"Yea but I don't Like talking to Renektons scaley asshole." Whined Sivir.

"You really do hate her don't you?" Asked Evelyn. "Lucky for you I've heard some juicy gossip."

Sivir and Leblanc leaned closer.

Evelyn looked from side to side, then whispered. "Vayne and Lucian might be a thing."

"Makes sense, they are kind of over zelious in there persecution of the undead." Mused Leblanc aloud.

"Anyways ladies, there is the condition of my normal fee for such juicy gossip."

"Rrrrright, we promise to tell you anything interesting if it pans out." Answered Sivir.

"Naturally." Added Leblanc.

"Well with that Kal and I are off." Said Evelyn standing up from the table leaving her glass for the janitors.

"We are?" Questioned Kalista who looked as though she wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Match, Duh." Stated Evelyn pulling on her arm, and Kalista obliged being pulled from the room.

"Think theres anything between those two?" asked Sivir watching them go.

"Dunno, and Kalista still does technically have a contract on me, and I'm not going to tempt her into fullfilling it by spying on them." Answered Leblanc. "Besides I like them."

"True, true, so what are we doing untill noon?"

Leblanc made a frown. "Whats at Noon?"

"Match."

"Why do I never get picked?" Leblanc asked with a slight pout.

"Your Difficulty is to high." Answered Sivir with a smile.

Leblanc sighed. "We could plan."

"Your room or mine E?" Asked Sivir getting up.

Though Leblanc would never admit it she had always liked Sivir's room. It had a light brown stone floor, that always seemed warm on the bare foot, and the air was always cool, the two in combination gave the same feeling as being warm in bed, but laying your head on a cool pillow, very comfortable.

The windows were covered with dark turquoise curtains, but they couldn't block all the sunlight, it made them glow with turquoise, casting the soft light on everything, but that wasn't the only source of light. Sivir had many lamps of all kinds, from lava to tesla, even snowdown lights draped from the ceiling looking like little twinkling stars, and several lazer lights, and even a disco ball, and all this some how never managed to give Leblanc a headache.

The walls Had been plastered with flags and crest, and paintings, and posters. with shelves on the bare spots, holding tools, and nick nacks and gadgets from nearly every nation and place in Valoran, but Leblanc's favriot would be the section of wall tacked with a myriad of photos, all of her and Sivir from throughout the years. Sivir had a habit that Leblanc routinly called annoying, of taking selfies at bad moments with her and printing them out and tacking them there to always keep the memory close as she said.

Sivir's unassuming couch was tucked into the corner of the room, with her coffee table sitting just infront of it, which Leblanc also liked, It had a glass top that showed the Shuriman Tomb cactus beneath, it didn't need sunlight and even glowed at night. Legend has it that that particular breed of cactus glowed the the energy of lost spirit's that wondered to close and were sucked in, to forever be stuck possessing a cactus, Sivir and Leblanc had always joked about what a terrible way that would be to go, driven insane by a possesed cactus.

Sivir's kitchen was rather bare bones, and her fridge only ever even stayed stocked because Leblanc stayed there 4 days a week, and was partial to midnight snacking, which couldnt happen if there were no snacks.

Sivir's Bed took up the center of the room, a massive four poster, very antic looking, and out of place in the room that looked as though groovy ol Zilean vomited on one of his famous trips and someone decorated a room with it, and the mattress was made of the softest down Lablanc had ever felt, and looking at it she remembered all the times her and Sivir had fallen asleep in it watching cheesy horror flicks, and how perfectly angled her bed was to give an excellent view of Sivir's rather large T.V. mounted on a clear bit of wall opposite the bed.

Leading out of her room were two doors, one Leblanc knew led to Sivirs luxurious bathroom, complete with a full bath complete with water jets, Leblanc's room unfortunatly lacked such a nice bathroom. Sivir also kept her wardrobe in here, hung above the washing machine in the closet, with shelves lined with bath towels, and shoes that didn't see daily use in the floor of the closet.

Sivir began walking to the other door, and Leblanc followed, what most champions used as a bedroom, Sivir had converted into a spacious study. Shelves lined the walls, with several bean bag chairs in the center of the room, Sivir had alot of books, books on every land, maps, guides, atlas'es, encyclopedias, and books upon books upon books of myths and legends, Sivir's work was after all dependent upon being able to find tombs, descerning their location from old stories and folktales in combination with geography, and Leblanc would give it to her she was very good at it.

Siver went to the closet, and pulled the double doors apart, revealing a chalkboard."Okay lets get started."

"Lets put down what we know first." Said Leblanc used to this routine by now as she a Sivir began to plan.

"Right mission type." Said Sivir aloud as she wrote it in chalk. "We have it on good faith that Vayne and Lucian are a thing, and Ev is usually right, so we skip the recon phase and go to." Sivir began writing "Direct Observation." She underlined the two words.

"We go tonight then?" Asked Leblanc.

"I don't know, she is the Night Hunter, wouldn't she be out night hunting or what ever it is she does?" Asked Sivir aloud.

"Siv, It's the institute, she can't kill anyone, so why would she waste her time?" Asked Leblanc.

"Rrrrright." Responded Sivir thinking about it. "Night mission then, and tonight is'nt a full moon so it's good as any I suppose."

"Doesnt that leave infiltration type?" Asked Leblanc, watching Sivir nod she continued "Her quarters are in the Demacian wing, I can't hide us from that many so I say we go through the bedroom window."

"Pretty sure it's on the second floor." Sivir stated with a tone that was almost questioning.

Leblanc Sighed "Hello, master of teleportation and etherial chains, trust me I've got it." She Bragged.

"Rrrright, what are we expecting for security?"

"She's a crazy paranoid bitch when it comes to undead, i'd guess shes got black magic wards up, all openings lined with silver, iron, and salt, lots of water running through the walls, Etc Etc normal crazy people preperations for the undead apocalypse." Droned Leblanc.

"Well we are'nt undead, and you're magic is gray not black, so we should be fine, but she's a noble so I say she's got a secret passage."

"What?"

"All nobles do, It's like a thing, its where she keeps her dungeon, or gold, or hell if I know her craycray meds, what ever, but I know the type, she's gotta secret passage." Explained Sivir writing secret passage on the chalkboard and underlining it.

"Siv I'm a noble, does that mean I have a secret passage in my room." Leblanc asked in an incredulous tone.

"Duh, its were you keep your porn stash." Answered Sivir in a joking tone.

"Jokes aside, what tools would we need to find this secret passage?"

"I've got a spare oracles elixer."

Leblanc raised an eyebrow."Really?" Sivir had often times brought mana potions and such on there missions, but Leblanc had never asked where she got them off the fields.

"Yea, and three mana potions for you, just incase."

"Where do you get this kind of stuff?" asked Leblanc finally deciding she needed to know.

"Gangplank runs a black market down in the redlight under the institute."

"Really, where does he get this stuff?"

Sivir Shrugged

"Do they sell anything else good?"

"Fair warning they only deal in RP but they have everything from a dagger that makes you look like someone else, to an acne cream that makes zits dissaper to this Lube that..."

"Siv." Interrupted Leblanc."T.M.I. about the lube."

"E." Mocked Sivir in the way she had been interupetd."I was gonna say it's perfect for squeeky door hinges, GEEZ get your mind out of the gutter."

Leblanc shook her head and asked "Anyway, are we wearing the usual?"

"Yea, dark clothes, we can meet up and do eachothers facepaints, and nothing shiney."

"That everything?" Asked Leblanc.

"Well we don't have a map of her quarters so yea that about covers it." Concluded Sivir.

"Meet you back here after your match then."

"You know the password."

Leblanc nodded and got up to go, absent midedly throwing back a "Good Luck."

Walking out Leblanc nearly ran into Akali, who didn't think twice about the Noxian being in the Shuriman wing, everyone knew they were friends, and most suspected they were even more then that. Akali though was lost in her own thoughts though, thoughts about a certain enlightened one and her crush on the will of the blades.

"What does she see in her?" Akali lamented "What does Irelia have that I don't"

Shen's words echoed in her head. "Give it time and balance will dictate if you are meant to be."

"What does Karma see in her, and how can she ignore Karma for Syndra the Dark bitch." Akali thought to herself, wishing to the universe for just one shot at Karma.

Akali's phone vibrated and she absent mindedly took it out, read the txt and "FUCK IM LATE." she took off at a run "Lux is gonna kill me."

(Poor Akali)

(Anyways back to the good stuff sometime later)

Leblanc keyed in the password to her door, Draaaven, with three A's specifically, it was an inside joke between her and Sivir who had the same password. The story goes along the lines that they were spying on ...err...Observing Draven with a female summoner, he had takin her to a secluded place outside the institue with lots of tree cover and Leblanc and Sivir had followed, but anyway when he ...uhhh... disrobed ...if you could call it that..., he had Draaaven tatooed right below his belly button in fancy cursive writing, kind of like a reverse tramp stamp, which was hilarious but not even the best part, what nearly got them caught from laughing so hard was his hair, you know his carpet, was trimmed in the same shape as his mustache, and fell down on either side of his average sized package, even to this day Leblanc still smiled at that memory and of Sivir joking about doing the same thing with her carpet and wearing a Bikini everywhere, and so to them any unsightly body hair had become known as a Draaaven.

Leblanc smiled at the memory only to be pulled from memory by a hidious screech coming from her door, the hinges specifically, she sighed, loud doors had a habit of drawing unwanted attention to secret spy missions in the middle of the night, so she had to fix that, and what Sivir had said earlier came to mind about the door lubricant, Leblanc sighed again and headed off towards the redlight to find the black market, deciding to check it out for herself, and find some lubricant for door hinges.

The Institutes Redlight wasn't the most friendly of places but Leblanc could handle herself, she looked down the street, Ahri and Sona owned the part night club part hotel at the end of the street named Neutral Ground, and Leblanc could just make out Galio and Aatrox acting as bouncers, all champions aloud, well almost all anyway, it was summoners and others who had to wait in line.

Leblanc looked down the stairs to her right, she had come from up and the stair case continued down into the depths where the voidlings and other dark things stayed, and she had no inclination to go down there, so she started walking, looking at the various stores and stalls, mostly illicit in nature, she didn't come down here often as the more reputable buisnesses above served her needs.

She noticed Urgots taxedermy to her left, and she could spot Rengar leaning with an elbow on the counter laughing at something she couldn't hear with the Noxian, Gnar in the front of the store playing with a stuffed bird, everyone knew they were hunting partners.

To her right was Janna's store Breathless with its blacked out windows, everyone knew what she sold there, and Leblanc curiously spotted Twitch coming out of the store with several large bags, one of which had a large pink pleasure giver potruding from it, and Leblanc hastily decided it wasn't good for her to question that, and even the thought of what it insinuated made her feel as if she needed a bath, and then a shower, and another bath.

She came to a halt when she found what she was looking for, Looking up at the huge bright red neon sighn above she read" GANGPLANKS BLACK MARKET", with a picture of Gangplank and a caption that said For Pirates.

"Discreet." Deadpanned Leblanc shaking her head and walking in.

As the door opened to a rather corwded looking little store that looked as though several yard sales and garage sales vomitted into one large flea market, she heard "Yea?"

Leblanc turned to see the most pathetic looking pirate she had ever seen round the corner around a shelf. He was seriously wearing a rainbow bandanna, with an ear ring in his right ear lobe, several gawdy large looking chains around his neck, pink pants, a white blous with a black vest, and an eyepatch over his left eye that had an XD smiley face on it, yet he had the most serious face Leblanc had seen in a while with the begginings of a real neck beard starting, but he was about 3 inches shorter then Leblanc and had maybe 50 Ibs on her.

"Yaharr, what'll ye be needin today lass?"

"..." Leblanc raised an eyebrow.

"Well Lass?" Said the Pirate.

"Uhhhh."

The Pirate crossed his arms and growled "Spit it out girly."

"My, uh, friend said i could find some good door hinge lubricant here." Stammered Leblanc now trying to stifle a laugh.

"Door Lubricant, is that whacha call it?" asked the Pirate and Leblanc nodded. "Yea we got that, this way."

Leblanc looked around as she walked, all the pirate themed paraphernalia made her feel as if she was about to catch scurvy right then and there.

"Gotcher backdoor grease right chere." Growled the pirate but Leblanc missed the insinuation looking at what was right above it.

"NO FRIGGEN WAY!" She exclaimed.

"Yea we got that in today and dont ask how."

She picked it up "Does it work?"

"Course it works"

"How much?" She asked.

"2500 RP" Growled the Pirate. (he talks in growling and angry neckbeard beard language)

"Can you do any better then that?" Begged Leblanc.

"Yea I can come down to 2500 RP lass this ain't a yerdsale"

Leblanc Sighed.

Walking home with a bag under her arms Leblanc Txted Sivir.

Sivir felt her phone vibrate, and pulled it from her bra, checking the txt.

-From Leblanc- Hey I found something awesome that'll help with our mission, hurry up and finish your match.

Sivir smiled as she txted back when she heard "Head in the game plz" through game chat.

"Sorry Sona had a Txt." replied Sivir.

":) it's k"

Sivir walked into her room, waking Leblanc who had been sleeping on the couch.

"Did you win?" asked Leblanc as Sivir had breezed right through the room to the Kitchen.

"Yea it was mostly scrub bustin, we got a GG at 20 when the enemies surrenedered, but the summoners had to talk for like ever after the match about mistakes and stuff, champs shouldn't have to stay for that." Droned Sivir looking into the fridge.

Leblanc Yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Sodas in the bottom drawer."

"Thanks" Leblanc heard in reply along with the tell tale sound of a tab being pulled.

"Why do I know you're fridge better then you?"

"You stock it." Retorted Sivir glad she had a friend like Leblanc. "Anyway what is it you wanted to show me?"

Leblanc nodded to the coffee table, a small unassuming gilded square locket made of gold sat in the middle, Sivir picked it up and flipped it open, setting her soda down.

Looking at it, it seemed to take a moment for her to realise what it was but when she did "NO FUCKIN WAY."

Leblanc nodded, I've been playing with it all day, really works."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A MINIMAP?" Squeeled Sivir who had been looking for one for quite some time, the summoners strictly controlled their creation and who had them.

"Found it at Gangplanks Black Market." Replied Leblanc making sure to add "For Pirates."

"What were you doin there?" asked Sivir taking her eyes off the minimap.

"My door was squeeking, and squeeky doors arn't good for sneaking around." Explained Leblanc.

Sivir burst into full on hysterical laughing.

Earlier that day when Leblanc was returning from the black market

Leblanc felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to check the Txt from Sivir.

-From Shuriman Xena- THTS GR8 CNT WAIT 2 C, BTW MTCH NRLY DONE, U SUK AT TXTN, LUV SIVIR :):):) XD 3

Leblanc Sighed as she typed her password to unlock the door, and there was that aweful screech. "Time to fix that." she thought to herself.

Opening her bag she pulled out the door lubricant."Sailors Grease" she read aloud.'Hmmm, fills all lubrication needs from mast to poopdeck onboard any ship." She spilled the contents of the box into her hand, a small tube not unlike that which tooth paste comes in.

She unscrewed the cap and squeezed a small amount onto her finger, it was clear and smelled of pineapples, and she had a strong urge to taste it. (Thats Normal right :))

Needless to say it tassted like it smelled, fruity. :)

She rubbed her finger and thumb together and it was incredibly slippery "Perfect." stated Leblanc as she applied it to her door hinges zealously.

"Squeek now, I dare you." She said in victory testing the door.

It worked pretty well suprisingly, but she did notice her hand sstarted to feel all tingly and warm so she decided to wash them thinking it was nothing.

(Back to the present)

Leblanc thought over what she had said wondering what she had said that was so funny.

"What?" Asked Leblanc with a raised eyebrow.

"Lemme get this straight, you put Sailors Grease on you're door hinges." questioned Sivir in between fits of laughter.

"Yea, and it worked like a charm like you said." Replied Lablanc still not getting what she missed.

"E, I was kidding about that." Giggled Sivir.

"About what?" Asked Leblanc crossing her arms.

"You said T.M.I. so I made something up so it wouldn't get all awkward."

Leblanc still didn't get it and it showed in her face.

Sivir was shaking with stifled laughter as she said "That's uhhhhh, Private time jelly."

"..." Leblanc's face didn't change as it dawnd on her.

"Sex Lube." Said Sivir bursting into a new fit of laughter.

"I got it Sivir." Deadpanned Lablanc."Thankyou for allowing me to make a fool of my self."

"No prob."

(Later that night, Sivir and Lablanc going through with there plan)

From where they hid behind some thick shrubs. "There." Pointed Sivir.

"I see it." Replied Leblanc pulling Sivir's arm down. "We have to get closer for me to teleport us in."

"Roger that." Said Sivir as she looked up at the dim lit night sky waiting for cloud cover. "Check the minimap to make sure its safe to land in the middle of there bedroom first."

"On it." Leblanc pulled out the Minimap from her back pocket, and looked at it, it had a feint glow to it, but not enough to draw attention, just enough to see it in the dark if you held it close to you're face. "Yea bedrooms clear, Lucians in the living room, and Vayne's in this room here." Leblanc pinted to Vayne's little portrait displayed on the map then something else caught Leblanc's eye. "Hey Riven is in Lux's room."

"What?" Asked Sivir."Never mind we'll check that out later."

At that moment cloudes passed over darkening the sky sufficiently enough to cross open ground to get closer to the building.

"Go!" Whispered Sivir loudly, rolling out from under the shrubs into a cart wheel, rolling in behind several more rocks, and cartwheeling from behind them like some cheesey ninja movie.

Leblanc simply sighed, and walked from behind the shrubs, passing Sivir who insisted on rolling behind amd flipping over everything, Leblanc walking very calmly to just under the window they needed, the first floor windows thankfully all had curtains pulled, and looking back at sivir still rolling behind every stone and flipping out. Leblanc Face Palmed.

"You done?" Asked Leblanc when Sivir finally made her way to where Leblanc stood.

"Yep, beam us up now please." Replied Sivir looking up at the window.

Leblanc shook her head as she placed her hands on Sivirs Shoulders, and then they were standing in Vaynes bedroom as if they had been there all along. "Now shut up while I cast an Illusion spell on us to make us invisible to them, but remember they can still hear us."

Sivir had a look around, one door in and out, and it was cracked with a light behind it shining in, and what sounded like a television on, the bed was fairly standard looking, a weird patterend blanket but thats about it, a lone book shelve on the wall right next to the closet, two night stands next to the bed on wither side, it was a fairly normal looking room.

"OK that should do it" whispered Leblanc.

Sivir had already spotted something interesting and got up to walk over to it, "Hey E check it out." She whispered pointing at what was clearly a vibrator.

"Why does she need that if she has a man?" Asked Lablanc moving next to Sivir where her foot bumped something under the bed. Sivir moved to peak out the door, and what Leblanc discovered was a small box that she pulled out, and upon seeing its contents instantly regretted it.

"Hey, Lucians asleep on the couch." Whispered Sivir turning to see Leblanc stuffing a box back under the bed."What was that?"

"Porn." Leblanc whispered back with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"What, you watch it to?"

"Not man on man on yordle on goat?" replied Leblanc and Sivir very nearly choked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Wow she likes it Kinky then?"

"Yea, but it's to easy, shes's not hiding any of this stuff." stated Leblanc in whisper.

"Maybe Lucian doesn't care." Replied Sivir.

"Or maybe she knows he won't come in here." Leblanc thought aloud.

Just then both women heard a noise that wasnt from the T.V. that sounded muffled.

"Check the minimap." Whispered Sivir.

"No shit." Retorted Leblanc pulling it out and looking for Vayne's Tiny portrait. She pointed at the wall with the oddly placed bookshelf and whispered "Vayne's in there."

Both women eyed the bookshelf at that moment and shared a look something along the lines of "...DUR"

"Told you secret passage." Gloated Sivir as she pulled the oracles elixer from her pocket.

"Shut up and just open it."

It was a simple matter of using the elixer to see through the bookshlf to the locking mechanism and which book it was hooked to, and once opened both women found a dark hallway with a cracked door at the end with light shining from behind.

Both women crept forward, hearing the noise from before, drawn by the light, peaking through the crack in the door, and neither could fully understand what they were looking at at first.

"Is that vayne?" Whispered Sivir from just above Leblanc who crouched below her, looking in.

"Yea, but what's she wearing?" Whispered leblanc looking at Vayne in a very skimpy leather body Suit, with her hair let down, she had her back to them, and both saw her raise what looked to be a tassled whip or scourge or what ever there called above her head, and bring it down hard on something.

"YOU LIKE THAT BITCH!" Yelled vayne, and she recieved a muffled reponse.

Vayne stepped aside and both women whispered "Wwwwhat tttthe ffffuck?"

"Is that a Gimp?" Whisperd Sivir looking at the figure completly covered in black leather and bound, with holes in the leather in all the fun places, some with things potruding.

"Not just any gimp, look at it's back." Leblanc whispered back.

Sivir could just spot the lustrious and luminous wings that were so famous on the fields of justice, the wings that belonged to "OH MY FUCKING GODS THAT'S KAYLE."

"Yes Mistress." Kayle moaned.

"She is kind of hot." Whispered Leblanc.

"Kind of fucked up in the head you mean, C'mon E this is weird lets go." Begged Sivir pulling away and tugging Leblanc's Arm.

"Hold on a sex, this is getting good." Whispered Leblanc, and Sivir didn't say anything to Leblanc's slip of the toungue, she just pulled and little harder and Leblanc gave in and allowed herself to be pulled away, and the two crept out, and back to Sivir's room.

"So shes's cheating on Lucian." Mused Sivir aloud after they made it back to her room.

"No, Honestly I think he's still loyal to his wife." Replied Leblanc still deep in thought.

"Yea but thresh with his one hundred perecent wife steal kinda put an end to that, but seriously why kayle?" Retorted Sivir.

Leblanc thought for a second and said ."Vayne didn't even try to hide her porn or toys, I don't think Lucian goes in there often, maybe he's a roomante or something."

"Weird, like extra cray, but why Kalye?" Asked Sivir still stunned at the thought of the horrors she'd seen.

"She was all bound up, who else do we know is famous for binds?" Asked Leblanc still staring into space.

"NO WAY MORGANA, THATS GROSS!" Shrieked Sivir.

"I think she said no to Kayle, or Kayle's repressed her feelings so much she can't get off without being totally dominated or something and likens Dominatrix's with Morgana now or some complicated, fucked up incesty bullshit or something." Droned Leblanc, still staring into space and Sivir noticed the uncharecteristic language Lablanc used.

"You ok E?" Sivir asked sitting next to her friend.

"Yea" Replied Leblanc getting up and saying, "I'm gonna go take a bath and get this face paint off, and then I'd reccomend you do the same and then we retire for the night." Leblanc was also glad she kept a spare tooth brush and a few clothes over at Sivir's just for occasions like this.

Sivir smiled saying "Sailors Grease is in the middle drawer under the sink."

"SIV." Shrieked Leblanc."T.M.I."

"What, you cant say you wern't gonna." Laughed Sivir, to which Leblanc chuckled.

SO HOWD YOU GUYS LIKE IT, LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS PLZ, HELPS ME KEEP GOING

THIS IS ALSO A SPIN OFF OF The Institue Of Love And Lies BY CreatorOfWords :) IF YOU LIKED THIS YOU WOULD REALLY LIKE CREATORS WORKS


	2. Waking With The Cuddle Monster

Leblanc awoke, she couldnt quite make out what time it was on the clock through the thin curtains forming the canaopy around Sivir's four poster bed, and as she pulled her self up to check she felt a weight around her midsection, looking down she realised it was Sivir's arm. After gently moving the heavy limb Leblanc part the curtains and peered out.

"5 A.M. Ugggghhhhhh" she quitly moaned.

It was a little to early to get up, so she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, feeling Sivir reach out and grab her in her sleep, " _Atleast she"s not snoring_ " Leblanc thought to herself. Sleeping with her had become a rather regular thing to do anyway, they were not dating, but both new it sucked to sleep alone, so Sivir wrapping around her had long ago lost its weirdness, and it was the only way she didn't snore, the other ways Sivir slept included the spread eagle aptly named starfish, but the snoring was almost unbearable, usualyy to the point Leblanc would have to hit her to make her wake up and roll over, another posistion included the Rammus, in which Sivir folded into a fetal posistion, but she had cold feet and was prone to touching Leblanc with them, or outright kicking, and Sivir was fairly strong so if it didn't outfight knock her out of the bed, it bruised. No, Leblanc far preferred the aptly named cuddle monster as long as Sivir didn't grab her breast or drool in her hair, both of which were also annoying habits Sivir had, but really Leblanc didn't mind, though she'd never say it.

It had only felt like a few minutes, before a sharp knocking started at the door.

Sivir sat straight up in bed with a disgruntled look on her face and a serious case of lion hair, and threw her legs out of the bed wearing nothing but underwear and a Cho'Gath eat world shirt, shuffled to the door and opened it. "WHAT!"

"Is this the attire a princess presents herself with these days?" Asked Azir calmly With a hulking Nasus standing behind him bent down to look over his shoulder and offering his version of a grin and a placating wave.

"Fuck off sunshine." Growled Sivir slamming the door in Azir's face.

The knocking picked up again. "You know he'll stand out there knocking untill you let him in." Said Leblanc with a sigh as she slowly rose from the bed and proceeded to dree her self.

Sivir walking to her dresser to grab some clothes just grumbled. "I know, I need a damn no soliciting sighn or something."

Leblanc Sighed again, it was going to be a long day.

"Or maybe a really big...Cat, y'know cuz he's a bird and all, but he usually has nasus with him whose a dog though" Mused Sivir aloud.

Leblanc stared at her and raised an eyebrow as the knocking started again.

"IM COMING DAMN CHILL YOUR TITS!" Screamed Sivir pointedly at the door.

After a minute Sivir opened the door allowing the two ascended to step in, Nasus having to duck to bring his bul through the door frame. "What is she doing here...Again?" Azir asked eyeing Leblanc.

"She stayed here last night." Answered Sivir defensivly.

"Are you aware of the gossip and scandale this could cause, a princess must be aware of the public image she cast when choosing a mistress in particular."

"My what?...SHES NOT MY DAMN MISTRESS." Replied Sivir with a look that could melt lead.

"Fine Concubine or whatever the pleasant term is for it nowadays." Replied Azir who seemed totally unaware of the arguement he had just started.

As the commotion carried itself to the bathroom door which was slammed in Azir's face and pointed insults about making chicken nuggets and a crature called a big bird from a place called Sesame street, Leblanc eyed Nasus and shook her head asking "You want some coffee big guy?"

Nasus Smiled his wolfish smile and nodded.

"The usual, 3 Sugars and cream?"

"Yes thankyou" He replied, everyone liked the big guy.

As Leblanc set the coffee down and began to drink from her own cup of coffee she mused "Atleast she's not throwing things this time." As she watched the drama unforld in the apartment.

Nasus Nodded as he spoke "But it's still more entertaining then any of the morning talk shows on."

"Agreed"

...

Breakfast Time

 **So the Daily routine has begun again, another day another story to tell.**

 **I Presnt to you my readers, -Chapter 2 Waking With A Cuddle Monster- After such a long Hiatus I want you to Know this story Is mostly written I have just yet to type it out, so now that Im picking the pen back up again I highly reccomend The institute Of Love And Lies, which this is a spin off of.**

We find our lovable duo sitting at a breakfast table, enjoying the daily routine, Kalista and Evelyn present as usual.

Sivir sat her plate down nest to Leblanc who looked at it in total disgust."Thats just a plate of bacon.

Sivir nodded, a blank look on her face.

"Just Bacon?"

Sivir Looked at her plate and asked. "Do I need anything else?"

"Perhapes some bacon bits." Snorted Evelyn in sarcasm.

"Good Idea." Chimed Sivir, obviously missing the sarcasm and reaching for the condiments tray.

Evelyn just watched with a raised eyebrow as she said "I have a lead for that little quest of yours, but first I wanna hear about last night."

Sivir and Leblanc Looked at eachother and nodded in silent agreement never to speak of that again.

"Vayne and Lucian are just roommantes." Answered Leblanc.

"Yep totally no secret sex dungeons or anything weird." Laughed Sivir in her poor attempt at backing Leblanc's cover story.

"What a shame, I sure love a good sex dungeon." Retored Evelyn placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her palms. "Seriously tell me though."

Sivir Gulped but Leblanc thinking fast replied. "Porn...Lots of it...Like weird porn too,, so lets drop this please?"

"Fine, fine, here." Said Evelyn rather dissapointedly as she produced a peace of paper with a flourish of her hand. (You learn a lot of cool magic tricks when TF was your BF)

Leblanc took the paper and read it, and raised an eyeborw as she handed it to Sivir who was in the middle of chewing a mouthful of bacon. "ISH IN SHOME WEIRD WANGUAGE."

Leblanc facepalmed as she deadpanned."Your reading it upside down."

"Riiiiggghhhtttt." Gulped Sivir as she turned the paper upsside down.

"No way. they'll kill us, that whole part of the institue is a damn minefield." Exclaimed Sivir after she finished reading the paper and crumpled it up.

"Pleaaasssseeeeeeee." Begged Evelyn putting on her best cute face. "It's for a good cause and besides your like a professional tomb raider."

"1000 RP and you owe both of us a favor." Haggled Leblanc.

"E. THEY. Will. KILL. US." Exclaimed Sivir.

"800 RP."

"1200 RP" Leblanc Replied pointedly with a calm stare saying that she is'nt budging.

"Fine 1000." Relented Evelyn.

"And a favor for each of us."

"Yes, Yes and the favors." Sighed Evelyn

"ARE YOU RETARDED DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE WANTS?" Exclaimed Sivir.

"No Im not, And Perfectly, and Besides Siv It'll be an adventure." Chuckled Leblanc.

"Anyways Ladies, Kal and I have to go, and you have a match today." Chuckled Evelyn as she stood up motioning to the silent Kalista who was observing them quietly.

"Wait I got picked?" Asked Lablanc.

"Yea I know right." Evelyn replied with a laugh as she walked off.

"I hate her sometimes." Mumbled Leblanc.

...

Leblanc now understood why she had been picked.

" **DUO MID LEBLANC SIVIR WTF #NOOBS** " Leblanc heard Syndra shout through the all chat.

" **DONT WORRY MINE AND LEBLANCS SUMMONERS ARE DIAMOND ONE KOREN SMURFS** " Sivir posted in teamchat.

"What does that even mean." Asked Leblanc looking at Sivir who stood next to her under the mid tower.

Sivir shrugged.

Leblanc looked at the rest of her team, Darius top against Leona, Hecarim in the jungle against their Diana, and botlane they had Garen, vs Thresh and Jynx.

"Why do we get the retarded team?" Sivir asked.

" **SUPER MEGA DEATH TEAM GONNA SHOOT SOME FISHBONES LOADS IN UR ASS LOVER BOY**!" Jynx yelled into all chat.

"Why does everyone speak in all caps in chats?" Asked Leblanc.

" **My Heart and Sword for Demacia...Bitch**!" Yelled Garen into all chat, not paritcularly known for great comebacks or snappy wit.

The match went by fairly quickly, and suprisingly well for thier team, Sivir and Leblanc had some fairly good poke capability and could pressure Syndra hard and abuse her when she ran out of mana, trades just did not favor Syndra in this situation, not to mention midlane sivir banshees veil and spell shield, so OP.

About thirty minutes in the decisive teamfight came. (Evryone knows these, when you know you either won or lost) Leblanc and Sivir where again about to Wreck Syndra when Leona pulled herself into the fight and Sivir was able to spell shield and take the blunt of the blow.

"DI GO!" Yelled Leona as Diana jumped and stepped off of her shoulder to land between Leblanc and Sivir, fortunatly Hecarim jumped into the fray with his ult, followed by Darius Charging in and slam dunking some fools.

The brutal fight left Diana dead and Leona fleeing into the jungle for hecarim to run her down, as Sivir loosed her chakram into Syndra's back for the last time. At that moment jynx stepped into lane spraying down Leblanc and Sivir winced with how painfull it looked, and began the pursuit. Hecarim then stormed into lane but a few quick traps stopped him cold, but as Sivir nearly landed the final bow everyone was caught off guard as a massive lantern landed in the lane, and everyone just sort of looked at it, like wtf?

" **Grab the damn lantern noob**." Thresh said into the all chat.

As it appeared as though the two were going to get away the tell tale "DEMACIAAA!" Was heard as Garen charged in and spun all over the two.

"DOUBLE KILL, ACE." Came the announcers voice.

" **REPORT SYNDRA FOR FEEDING**." Said Diana into all chat.

" **ILL STRANGLE YOU AFTER THIS**!" Screamed Syndra.

" **AND VERBAL ABUSE**." Retoted Diana.

...

After A practice match it's customary for summoners to talk about mistakes, and champions just sort of wait around, Really boring for them and noone knows why they have to, but rules are rules.

Leblanc stood next to Sivir who was playing a game on her phone, waiting untill she could leave, while Leblanc tuned evrything out and tried to plan a little for the upcoming mission, Sivir usually did alot of the planning, dispite her normal aloofness she was pretty good at these sorts of things, but Leblanc countn't help but wonder why Evelyn could have possibly asked for what she did, but she was getting paid so it didn't matter she'd know soon enough. It was no doubt going to be one the hardest missions she and Sivir had ever undertaken, not only was it dangerous, but came with a deadline, six P.M. today. and it was going on 11 A.M. now.

At that moment Darius stepped up next to Leblanc from behind.

"Hey...Uhhhh." Stammered darius.

Leblanc cut him off with a harsh "What!?" Sure he was going to ask something that involved more work for her.

"You wanna...Get something to eat later." Asked darius hesitantly.

Leblanc was taken aback. "Like a date?"

Darius nodded and gave a slight smirk.

Sivir who had looked up from her phone leaned over and whispered in Leblanc's ear. "Don't do it E, he's bad news, Like the only champ in the league with a bigger blood fetish then vlad."

Leblanc thought about it for a moment, and cocked a slight grin as she said. "When and where?"

"Friendly Rivalry at 9."

Sivir was practically staring daggers at darius at this pont.

"See you then." Replied Leblanc with a little more sincerity.

Darius nodded and walked off.

"What the hell E!"

Leblanc rolled her eyes at Sivir's outburst. "What?"

"A date with the fucking dick of Noxus."

Leblanc didn't feel like having this conversation so she just replied. "Look, I haven't had any male attention in like 8 months, OK."

"Yea but Darius." Sivir put her arms out to her side in question."The dudes like a walking talking armor clad scrotem."

Leblanc sighed, Sivir wasn't going to drop this, and the day was just beginning.

...

Leblanc had decided appeasement would be best for Sivir at the moment, so here they sat in sinful succulance, in their usual booth close to the window waiting on lunch.

Sivir was still pissed, pouting out the window refusing to look at Leblanc, who frankly was wondering why she was so concerned with Sivir, she had no right to question her romantic life, even though she was her best friend.

Leblanc was still thinking on the matter when Morgana slid up to the table herself, Sivir and Leblanc being some of the only customers she bussed for personally mostly due to the challenge Sivir presented in culinary terms, and she enjoyed the challenge.

She place a plate in front of Leblanc, funnel cake with a little cinnimon, and caramel sauce to dip it in, and she smiled as she placed a plate in front of Sivir. Most people didn't think morgana could be as nice as she actually was, mostly due to Kayle utterly destroying her reputation, but she could be very nice, espicially when it came to cooking. Leblanc had always put it down to Kayle being lawful good and believing every crime deserved the death penalty, and Morgana was chaotic good and believed in personal liberties and due process, but truthfully none of that mattered to Leblanc right now because she needed something special, and Morgana was the only one who could provide that, and that special something was chocolate covered bacon.

As she placed the plate in front of Sivir she recieved a halfhearted "Thanks."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?" They were some of her favrorite regulares after all.

"She's mad because I have a date tonight." Answered Leblanc pointedly.

Morgana sat down next to Sivir."Im listening, do tell."

After Leblanc finished with a very brief explanation, Morgana just said "Darius is bad news hunny, but I'm sure you can handle yourself, but the real question is why is Sivir so upset..Hmmmmmm?"

Sivir however was observing something outside and perked up. "HEY LOOK?" But she didn't really give any chance for either to look, she just shooed Morgana out of the booth and grabbed Leblanc's hand, and the two where across the street in no less the a second, starring up at a sighn that read BLITZCRANKS FLESHLING COMPATABLITY SERVICE.

"You know this doesn't work right?" Asked Leblanc still looking at the sighn.

"Exactly, so if it matches you with Darius thats a sighn that I'm right, right" Asked Sivir pulling Leblanc up to the counter where Blitzcrank loomed.

"Fine, whatever."Leblanc really just wanted Sivir to drop it and was willing to give anything a try.

" **HELLO. FLESHLINGS. HOW. MAY. I. BE. OF. SERVICE**.?" Asked Blitz in his creepy holo robot voice.

"She" Sivir pointed at Leblanc. "Has a date with Darius tonight and want's to know if they are meant to be?"

Blitz seemed to be computing on this for a moment, before pulling out what looked like a tiny reciept printer, and chicken pecking on it with hid very large index finger. " **.SETTING. MATCH. PARAMETERS. PRINTING. MOST. LIKELY. MATCH. NOW**."

The tiny receipt printer produced a small peace of paper and Blitz grabbe it between two large fingers, and handed it to Leblanc.

Leblanc read it, and her shoulders slumped, and her eyes widened, as if the secret to the universe had just been revealed to her.

"Who is it?" Asked Sivir noting the change of expression, and she was practically bouncing with curiousty.

A tiny sigil of malace appeared on the paper setting int aflame."Noone." Leblanc then eyed Blitz and growled "Never speak of this again." With every bit of malice she coult muster from years of experience as the matron of the black rose, and she stormed off, back to the restaurant.

Sivir looked at blitz who simply said " **ALL. MATCHES. ARE. CONFIDENTIAL**."

"Fine, might as well give it a try anyways, match me up I guess?" Responded Sivir with a bit of excitement, she was also slightly curious of what could set Leblanc off like that.

After the same charade of Blitz being some super computer or something, he finally handed Sivir a tiny peace of paper, it had one name on it, right in the center. Leblanc. It caught her so off gaurd she didn't even register returning to her and Leblanc's booth untill she set down.

Sivir thought to herself. " _Could he really be right for once, am I into E like that, I mean I'm mad she has a date, is it cuz I wanna be on a date with her, no, he's just some dumb ass beer can who types what everyone already knows, wait is that what everyone thinks of us, is that why Azir keeps saying she's my mistress, HOLY SHIT, it is, but I can't tell if Im into her or not."_

Sivir looked up at Leblanc, the way the sun filtered through the window, highlighting all of her features, she realised how really beautiful Leblanc was, " _No I didn't just think that, shut up you know she's totally hot, shut up no she's not, yeahuh, and she has that clone magic too, just think of what two Leblanc's do to eachother when your not around, Shut up"_ Sivir began to blush _._

"You OK?" Asked Leblanc with a concerned look on her face.

Sivir snapped to alertness. "Yea, Uhuh why?"

"Nothing, nevermind, we need to go plan for our mission."

Sivir nodded as they got up and went to pay their bill, Leblanc infront and Sivir couldn't help but look her over. " _Shut up inner voice, you remember what happened last time we went through this with a best friend, She used us and left us for dead in a tomb, and now she's a snake monster thing because Karma is a bitch, so stop it now, But E would never do that, So... we are not putting ourselves in that position again_."

... (I wonder if my readers might start to see how emotionally damaged Sivir is now, guess who the culprit is if you can anyways back to the story.)

...

Sitting in Sivir's study going over the plan.

"So we need rope, binoculars, a couble knives, hoodies, and baclava's to hide our faces, all black of course, our trust minimap, a few mana potions, backpack, and I just got word of something neat that we have to go pick up in a red light, trust me it's worth but i have to make a special trade for it, somethings you can't just buy down there and the trade item is in the backpack and do not question it please, you ready?" Said Sivir.

"The redlight?" asked Leblanc."What store?"

"Well, it's uhhhhhh...You'll see." Sivir said about to laugh.

Leblanc didn't like the sound of that as she and Sivir suited up, Hoodies and jeans, everything else in the backpack. "Don't we look weird wondering around in black hoodies like this?"

"Just say we're robbing a bank if anyone ask." Replied Sivir with a smile.

Leblanc laughed.

"I'm Serious though, diffuse the situation with laughter and lead the conversation somewhere else, its a master tactic for operations like this." Sair Sivir Matter-o-Factly.

Leblanc had to admit that made sense, she used that tactic often in her line of work.

As the two made there way down the Stairs to the redlight Sivir didn't say much and Leblanc just assumed it was because she still had a date with Darius later, but that incident at Blitzcrank's, she just couldn't shake it out of her head.

Sivir's inner voice piped up in her head." _I wonder how she'll react when she see's where we are going, maybe she'll blush, I love those rosey pink cheeks, maybe she'll buy something, maybe my inner voice will shut up."_

As they reached their destination, Leblanc looked up at the sighn. "Seriously?"

"Trust me, its worth." replied Sivir as they walked into Breathless, Janna's pleasre emporium.

Upon entering they noticed a very obvious descreetly dressed Riven purchasing something that looked distinctly like a carrot. Both girls raised an eyebrow, and Riven turned and obviously noticed them, but broke eye contact immediatly and rushed out bag containing purchase in hand.

The woman behind the counter was plainly dressed in jeans and a black shirt that said Breatless across the chest, looked totally average except for the creepy blond wig she wore that looked like janna's hair. She smiled, and cheerfully asked "How can I help you help yourselves today ladies? or Gentlemen or whatever you prefer?"

"Uhhhh...Ladies is fine, and I hear you have an Item for trade, and I have what you're looking for." Replied Sivir awkwardly.

"NO WAY, YOU HAVE THE ISSUE, I THOUGHT ALL OF THEM WHERE DESTROYED BY THE SUMMONERS TRYING TO PROTECT THE LEAGUES INTEGRITY." Exclaimed the girl.

"I Have my sources." Replied Sivir who produced a magazine from her backpack, Leblanc noticed the title, League of Legends swimsuit editon, special feature of three of the leagues hottest men completely nude for all you ladies out there.

"OMG I CAN't BAAALLLIIIEVE IT." Squeeled the girl who rushed behind the counter and produced a small box. "Here, GIMME GIMME GIMME, OUT OUT OUT we're closed." as she made the trade and shoved Sivir and Leblanc out the door.

Leblanc looked at the box."Whats that?"

Sivir started walking as she opened it revealing a small orb tucked inside. "Its a Clairvoyance."

"Holy shit, that must have been a valuable porno mag to fetch something like this, their banned arn't they." Replied Leblanc in awe.

"Knew what it was when I saw it in Vayne's room and stole it, who wants to see draven's Draaaaven anyway." Retorted Sivir.

Leblanc shook her head and smiled looking at sivir proudly holding her new toy.

...

As they crouched in a tree, target in sight, they couldn't help but marvel with how easy it had been to find with the Clairvoyance, its so broken lol.

The only thing left now was the hard part, snagging the package, sitting out clean in the open, being tended by numerous saprolings, frolicking around in the meadow, a service Maokai no doubt did for one of his first and only friends, careful not to wake any of the sleeping spiderlings in the trees around them, they both decended from the tree, careful not to touch any vines, lest they wake the women who where gently sleeping together in the meadow, Baclavas pulled up and magic in play they crept towards the package, in the center of the meadow, a ray of sunight coming down upon where the most beautiful flowers in all the league, and it was Sivir and Leblanc's Mission to steal them.

As they approached the flowers, Sivir produced a Knife, and with a quick slice, held a bouquet of flowers in her hand, and as the two turned around, to leave, Sivir felt something odd under her foot, almost like a click from a landmine. She looked down "Fucking Goddamn Son Of A..."

BLOOOMMMMM! Teemo shroom.

Both women where at this point coughing from the noxious poison when they heard an ear pearcing screetch.

"Damn" Cough Cough "Saprolings" Cough, "Cheese it, Its the fuzz" Coughed Sivir as her and Leblanc took off full sprint.

Nearing the edge of the meadow, Leblanc went down, and Sivir acted on Instinct, as the spiders above her awakened, she drew a Knive, and threw it at the offending webbing that had stuck to Leblanc's ankle.

"GO." Barked Leblanc. "Ankles twisted, can't run."

Sivir Handed her the flowers, and then picked Lablanc up with ease, and bolted like a bat out of hell. "I told you this was a bad Idea."

"Shut up and run for some brush, I'll cloak us again."

...

Luckily for our ladies, Zyra and Elise where having a lazy day and didn't really feel like a chase today.

...

Leblanc Limped next to Sivir, the health potion doing its work as the two walked.

"We should charge double." mumbled Sivir."And why'd she want it wrapped and prettied up for like a bouqet, I thought she was going to make poison out of these things or something, people only give flowers to their girl friends."

"Precisely." Said Evelyn appearing behind them. "Right on time."

"Payment first." replied Leblanc with a smile.

"Already gifted to you, now please, Time is of the essence, and stick around if you like."

"No thanks, I have a date to get ready for." Replied Leblance, and Sivir's mood instantly Darkened.

"So I'm not the only one getting laid tonight, do tell."

At ths point, visible storm clouds appeared over Sivir, as she mopped her way into the caffeteria leaving the other two starring after her.

"Whats her problem I wonder?"

Leblanc shrugged."No clue, and I'll tell you tommorow I guess."

"I'll hold you to that." Evelyn said to Leblanc's back as she dashed off.

"Well here goes nothing." She said to noone in particular as she walked into the caffeteria and took a deep breath, eyeballing her target, who was sitting in her usal spot waiting for her.

"Hey Kal!" Eveylyn called, making her presence known. Producing her bouqet of flowers."Got a question for you."

Kalista looked at the flowers visibliy stunned with their beauty.

"Wanna be my Girlfriend?" Evelyn asked, and anyone who was there would say she had the confidence of one who had done this a thousand times, she really had that swagger about her, and all eyes where upon them as everyone had taken notice, the caffeteria had gotten rather silent. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the answer.

"I am a girl, and I already am your friend am I not?" Asked Kalista, seemingly not understanding the question.

Evelyn sighed, and just pressed her lips to Kalista's, who didn't protest. "Yes." She simply said seemingly comprehending now.

Everyone attending began to clap now, at the newest official couple of the league, It was kind of a heartwarming moment when champs from every citystate, regardless of loyalty clapped in happiness for fellow champions who found some real happiness, and In a few days this would be all over the league.

As everyone clapped and Kalista held her flowers, there was a very distint BLLLLOOOOOMMMMMM, that left her choking, tears in her eyes, "Did I wrong someone, or is this a joke?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, babygirl, someone just has a sick sense of humor." Sputtered Eveyln as she held Kalista, the perfect moment ruined by a certain yordle with a pinchant for mushrooms, who just so happened to be standing in a corner trying to remember if he put a mushroom there or not when Evelyn spotted him, and calmly said "I am going to flay you alive you stumpy little bastard, and Im going to make a stuffed animal for Kalista out of your hide." With an Absolutly Venemous Look.

At that moment every woman in the room sympathised with Evelyn and turned their angry gazes upon the little devil.

(Better run bro)

...

Leblanc stepped into Friendly Rivalry wearing a plain black dress, most would say she looked stunning, and she nearly instantly regretted it when she saw Darius in his Dunk Master outfit minus the goal post axe.

"Guess we shoulda picked a dress code or something." He said with a smile.

Leblanc blushed, he did have a charming smile.

"Soooo, which table is ours.?" she asked, and he motioned her over, but she was a little put off when he didn't pull out her chair. She thought to herself " _Maybe my standards are to high?"_

As they both sat there waiting on a waiter she had to admit he wasn't much for talk, kind of awkward for real. She thought "Well maybe he's just shy or something?"

"Sooooooooo I have no clue how to do this." He said.

Leblanc raised and eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Well normally I just have to flex my muscles and growl Noxus, and the Ladies are all on me." He flexxed very obviuosly. "So how about I Flex a little more for you, and We have a few steaks, and Netflix and chill back at my place?"

Leblanc thought to herself " _Is this dickwad for real_?" As she stood up and said "I have to go take care of a few things in the restroom first."

Darius smilled a seemingly knowing smile and said "I Understand, that time of the month is great for me to."

A Shiver went up Leblanc's spine at that as she thought to herself. " **YEEEEPPP SIVIRS RIGHT** _FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT_ , not even on my damn period but WHHHHAATTTT THE FUUUCCCKKKK **AWW HAAAIIILLLLL NAAWWWW**."

As she made her way to the restroom, she spotted just who she was looking for."Hey Pantheon, Can you help me out?"

Pantheon looked up from the meal he was preparing, "With?"

"Date gone wrong, dudes a dick, and I need a real man who knows how to treat a woman to help he out of here because I'm a little afraid he might get violent." Replied Leblanc with a faux damsel in distress voice, but she knew the kind of guy Panth was and he'd go for it hoow line and sinker. "Also I want two Lobster and Steak Dinners and a bottle of your best Champagne on his tab."

"Of course, one disgruntled date special coming up for the fair lady." Answered Pantheon Seriously.

Leblanc couldn't help but wonder how often this happened that he had a name for it, but put it from her mind as she took the prepared meals and hastily left under Pantheons Escort who wealded a bakers paddle as a makeshift spear.

"Leblanc?" Asked Darius as she left out the door.

"Enough, FACE ME." Roared Pantheon jumping on Darius with the Paddle."Do Not think Your'e leaving here without paying, I'll have you scrubbing dishes all night.

Leblanc took off at a sprint, Laughing all the way.

...

Sivir Lay awake in bed, still mopping, when she heard the door open.

"You where right, dude had a bloody tampon fetish or something." Deadpanned Leblanc.

Sivir's mood brightened Instantly.

"I brought food and booze." Said Leblanc in a placating gesture showing the goods she had.

... As the two where falling asleep, Lablanc coudn't help but think of the Little peace of paper Blitzcrank gave her earlier, when she read it, the name shocked her, and she was worried about it with Blitz always being wrong and all, she didn't want to ruin her friendship, Why Did it have to say Sivir?

 **IM BACK EVERYBODY, AND WORKING HARD ON BRINGING THE REST OF THIS TO YOU, AND AS ALWAYS, GO READ THE INSTITUTE OF LOVE AND LIES. THIS IS ALSO ROUGH AND UNBETAED RIGHT NOW, EXCUSE THE GRAMMAR, PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS.**


End file.
